A prior art bird decoy is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,335 issued Oct. 30, 1979 to Farmer. Such decoys are commonly supported on the ground by stakes or other supports and represent a bird in either a feeding position, with the head lowered, or a sentry position, with the head upright.
Other prior art decoys are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,808 issued Nov. 7, 1967 to Mitchell and U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,553 issued Nov. 4, 1975 to Lynch et al. These decoys include mechanically driven devices and portray the bird in either the sentry or feeding positions. These decoys cannot be used on both land and water. Further, these decoys cannot be stacked together for transport. Stacking of decoys can be an important feature in that a hunter may require a large number of decoys to create a suitable arrangement to attract geese, ducks, etc., and the ability to stack the decoys facilitates transport of the decoys. This is particularly true in the case of large goose decoys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,458 issued Mar. 24, 1987 to Lanius illustrates a decoy that can be used on either land or water. However, decoys of the type shown in that patent are not stackable.
A decoy which is capable of use on both land and water and which is also stackable is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,913 issued Mar. 13, 1984 to Messina. This decoy is made of three members and it requires disassembly before stacking.